Pieces
by DjDarkFox
Summary: No matter how hard you try, the pieces will never fit back together. This is Naruto, and he is in pieces.
Team 7 had just returned from their mission to Wave a week ago. It was just another day for Naruto, full of hate-filled glares and venomous remarks. After another D-ranked, they debriefed, which consisted of worried looks from the aged hokage (mostly toward Naruto), Naruto getting hit (by Sakura), and a scolding about taking missions you weren't ready for (at Kakashi). Finally they were dismissed, being told they had the day off as they were leaving.

Out of nowhere Ino latched onto the raven with a shout of 'Sasuke-kun!'. Sakura, being the loyal, but useless, fangirl she is immediately screached at 'Ino-Pig' to let go of _her_ 'Sasuke'. A few seconds later, the rest of the Rookie 9 came into view. Asuma suggested that they all go out and finally celebrate their C- turned A-ranked mission as he had just gotten back from a mission.

Now let the story begin…

"Actually Asuma-sensei," said Naruto, who was a little uncomfortable, "I have something I have to do later."

The emo scoffed, "What could a dobe like you possibly have to do?"

"That's none of your damn business Teme!"

"Naruto-baka, don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that," immediately snapped the banshee. With Ino backing her up.

Naruto just gave up, "Whatever… see ya tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." And with that he left.

"So Asuma-sensei, where are we going to celebrate?" The puppy's pet, I mean, Kiba asked, not caring about what just happened.

Asuma sighed, wishing they cared more about their comrades. "Well there's this Shinobi–only club, called the Shaded Leaf, that has been open for a while. I hear they have some special one-time performer tonight."

"That's fine, I have been meaning to go there anyway." Chimed in Kurenia thoughtfully, curious as to who this mystery person could be. "So, we'll all meet up there at about seven?" she asked getting a mixture of 'yeses' and 'sures'.

 **Timeskip**

As seven o'clock rolled around, we find eight of the nine rookies and Gai's team outside with their senseis. All waiting for our favorite blonde. "Did anyone go and tell him that we were meeting here?" Kurenia finally asked, getting no response. "We might as well go in because I don't think that he will somehow magically know to be here."

Going in, they were luckily found an empty table and sat. The genins were curious about the amount of people that filled the large place. And it was, the main room was huge, able to seat a about a hundred comfortably and it was still packed.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are there so many people here? They can't all be shinobi, can they?" Pinky asked, not understanding that a shinobi–only building only allowed shinobi to be there.

" Yes, Sakura, they are all shinobi because civilians aren't allowed to be here. As to why there are this many people here, the Shaded Leaf is know for only allowing the best to play here, so when a one-time only performance happens, no one wants to miss it." The Copynin lazily replied, his still glued to his book. "And it looks like it's about to start."

 **At the stage.**

A well built man came out onto the stage wear a expensive looking three piece suit. He cleared his throat and said "Thank you all for coming out tonight, now tonight is special because we have a guest performer that I wish I could have met earlier. He is amazing, but only wants to perform one last time before he quits." There were hushed whispers going around, as everyone tried to figure out who this mystery man was. "Now ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce him one last time. Here he is… The Broken Joker!" And with that he left the stage, the curtains opening up to reveal…

 **With the group.**

" _Naruto_!?" The genins said in unison, while the senseis did fish impressions.

 **Back to the stage.**

Indeed, on the stage was Naruto, dressed in a blue and white shirt, black pants with a red stripe down each side, a white pair of shoes with blue soles, and to top it off, a black trench coat with red around the edges, on the back in red were the words broken joker. On either side of him was a DJ table.

"Thank you for coming, this will be the last time I do this. I am gonna be singing a song called Pieces. For that is what I am now, pieces that won't go back together like it used to be. Here we go…" Naruto used some odd technique, slumped to his knees as his head lolled forward. Suddenly two streams of energy flowed out of his back, forming copies of Naruto. One was dressed entirely in red and black, on its back was the word Dark. The other blue and white, and had the word for Light on his back. Both went to a Dj table and started playing.

 _ **Light Naruto:**_ _  
"You don't care 'bout me anymore  
That's why you, You want to break my heart  
Into pieces on the floor_

You don't care 'bout me anymore  
Why do you, you want to break my heart  
Into pieces on the floor

You don't care 'bout me anymore  
That's why you, You want to break my heart  
Into pieces on the floor

 _ **Dark Naruto**_ _:_

 _I remember when I used to feel somethin'_ _[x7]_ _  
Now I'm, now I'm, now I'm just cold inside_

I remember when I used to feel somethin'

 _[x7]_ _  
Now I'm, now I'm, now I'm just cold inside_

I remember when I used to feel somethin'  
Now I'm just cold inside

 _ **Dark and Light Naruto:**_

 _If you don't care 'bout me anymore  
Why do you, You want to break my heart  
Into pieces on the floor_

You don't care 'bout me anymore  
That's why you, You want to break my heart  
I remember when I used to feel somethin'  
Now I'm just cold inside

I remember when I used to feel somethin'

 _[x7]_ _  
Now I'm, now I'm, now I'm just cold inside_

You don't care 'bout me anymore

 _That's why you, You want to break my heart"_

As the song finished the two copies returned to the original, who proceeded to get up. With an emotionless look on his face, he raised his head back to the crowd. Women were crying, men were looking guilty. With a sigh, he spoke to the audience, "Thank you once again for being here tonight, listening to my last song, so all I have left to say is… good bye." And with that, he faded away.


End file.
